Denny and Alan's Fantastic honeymoon
by Spike-1983
Summary: Denny and Alan head to Cancun, Mexico for some fun, and uninterrupted time together.


Boston Legal  
Pairing: Denny/Alan  
Title: Denny and Alan's Fantastic honeymoon  
Sequel: The Newlywed and Christmas Celebration  
Summary: Denny and Alan head to Cancun, Mexico for some fun, and uninterrupted  
time together.  
Rating: NC-17

Chapter One: The famous duo leave Chang, Poole, and Schmidt for good.

Denny and Alan were at the firm to collect their things and some farewell gifts  
from the staff. They finally said their goodbyes. And Alan said they can come  
see him at his new Legal Aide when it is finally setup. Also, Denny and Alan  
told everyone to keep in touch. The staff said to them enjoy your honeymoon.  
As Denny and Alan headed out of the building they looked back and though back  
on all the memories that were formed there. Then Alan looked at Denny said, "  
now we step forward to a brand new future for the both of us." Alan took Denny's  
hand and they headed home.  
Once they got home they had dinner and discussed their upcoming honeymoon. Alan  
reminded Denny, "that we need to be packed by Wednesday night since we leave  
Thursday morning at 8 am." Denny replied, " I will be ready to go, no worries."  
Alan said, " Now don't leave packing till last minute." Denny said, "I won't, if  
you are worried why don't you pack for the both of us then?"  
Alan answered, " Fine I will jus no complaints on the clothes I pick for you  
then." "I won't dream of complaining on outfits you pick for me." Denny replied  
"Good, now let's go watch tv." Alan said. Denny nods and heads to the living  
room. Waiting for Alan.  
They finally agreed to watch the show JAG. They are now sitting comfortably  
watching. During commercials they would discuss the plan for the week. What if  
anything they need for the trip. They need a few things so they agreed to go  
shopping tomorrow. They finished watching the show and then had their evening  
tradition of glass of scotch and a cigar. They both sad and enjoyed each others  
company. The only difference between these evenings and ones before is thy now  
sit closer and not afraid to hold each others hands and be affectionate. They  
finish their drinks and cigars and go to bed, tomorrow is a day full of shopping  
fun. Then Alan packs for their honeymoon.  
Chapter Two: Shopping fun and packing their bags.  
Denny and Alan are sitting at the kitchen table enjoying their breakfast Alan  
asked Denny, "Okay what stores do we need to hit today?" Taking a piece of  
paper out Alan waits for Denny's answer. Denny replies, " We probably should get  
sun block, flip flops, beach towels, sun glasses, swimming trunks, matching  
Hawaiian shirts. Anything else you can think of?" As Alan was writing this down.  
He look at the list and added two books to read. He said to Denny, " One more  
things book, oh and night time supplies if you know what I mean." Denny just  
nodded in agreement.  
Once they are ready they head out the door. They agree they will drive  
themselves, reason more quality time together. They get their shopping done. And  
are now at lunch. They take their list and are checking off what they bought.  
While eating lunch they talk about what they will do tonight. They agree on  
going to see a movie. Also, Alan say hew ill be packing tomorrow. Alan tell  
Denny, "Okay since I will be packing you can start on our thank you cards for  
the wedding and going away gifts from the firm." Denny looks at Alan and says  
reluctantly, "Okay I will do it because you are packing for us." Alan says,  
"good and thank you." They finish lunch and head home to put away what they  
bought. They relax and then since they gave Denny's staff time off until they  
get back from their honeymoon. They start cooking dinner. Once dinner is done  
they sit an eat. And look at the paper and decide what movie to go see. Once  
they pick it they headed to the movie. They enjoyed the movie and got home and  
finished the night with scotch and a cigar. Then went to bed. They both have a  
busy day tomorrow. Denny writing thank you cards. And Alan washing clothes and  
packing for their trip.  
Alan and Denny woke up to a beautiful Boston morning. Not ready to get our of  
bed at 8 am. They decided to watch some news in bed and enjoy each others  
embrace. When 10 am rolled around Alan said, "We better get up and have  
breakfast, we both have a busy day." Denny just grumbled and agreed. They got  
out of bed got dressed in casual clothes. Alan went to the kitchen started  
breakfast. When Denny got to the kitchen he went to start the coffee. Then when  
he was done he went to get the morning paper. Once he got back he was greeted by  
breakfast on the table with coffee. As Denny and Alan ate they discussed the  
plan of the day. After eating breakfast they enjoyed one more cup of coffee.  
Then they both headed off to do their task of the day, Alan to their bedroom and  
Denny to their study, to work on the thank you cards.  
Alan is working on sorting their clothes for the trip. He also has two  
suitcases and a carry on. He is putting them out then is going to wash them  
before packing them. He is going to was Denny's things first. He is now heading  
to wash them. After he gets it going he heads back to the bedroom to work on the  
other parts of packing. Finding a book to read for him then one for Denny, Alan  
found a good mystery book that he was in the process of reading. He then found a  
book on the history of the NRA. He though Denny might like to bring. He headed  
to the study to ask if this book was okay by Denny. Once he got to the study he  
saw Denny using the computer. He looked and saw Denny surfing the web. Alan  
said, "You are supposed to be doing thank you cards." Denny replied, "I got some  
done, I needed a break." Alan shrugged and looked at the list of people who get  
the thank you and said to Denny, "Okay three more minutes to surf the net, then  
go get back to work." Denny just nodded. Before Alan left he showed the book to  
Denny and asked, "You want to bring this to read for the trip?" Denny replied,  
"Heck yeah that is a good read, you should read it sometime." Alan said, "I will  
after I finish my book."  
With that Alan went to check on the laundry. After he finished transferring  
washer to dryer he went back to the bedroom to keep on working on packing. Denny  
finished surfing the web, and went back to thank you cards. He looked at the  
list and said to himself. "I am going to finish this today." He worked till  
lunch and was almost done only had ten more to go. He was getting hungry so he  
decided to go to the kitchen and make lunch for them both. He made two tuna  
sandwiches and chips. Put it on the table, with two cups of water. He then  
headed off to find Alan. He found him in the laundry room folding clothes. Denny  
said, "I made some lunch for us, why don't you take a brad and have lunch." Alan  
handed him some clothes to bring back to the bedroom. After they put the clothes  
in the room, they both headed to the kitchen. While eating lunch, Alan got Denny  
up to date on where the packing is at. Alan said, "I almost have you pack and I  
have our carry on done. Can you go online to the post office and stop our mail  
for the times were on vacation." Denny replied, "Sure", the rest of the day  
passed pretty fast. By the time Denny and Alan ate dinner. The thank you cards  
were done and Alan finished all the packing. As they sat with their scotch and  
cigar, they agreed to go to bed early they have a long day of traveling. Alan  
said, "Goodbye city scenery and hello Cancun warm." Denny responded with, "Get  
enjoys the beach and drinks and most of all celebrate my love for you. Thank you  
Alan for this honeymoon." Alan said, "Well as long as I am with you, it is worth  
any money in the world." With that Alan said, "To our honeymoon." They click  
their glasses and took a sip. And ended the toast with a lingering kiss, Denny  
looked at his watch and it was only 9:30 pm. Denny ask Alan, "Wan to get a head  
start on our honeymoon. Alan takes Denny hand and leads them to their bedroom.  
They kiss lightly and then gets more passionate and desire full. Alan thinks  
kissing is not enough anymore. He starts to move Denny to the bed. Once he is on  
the bed Alan pushed Denny down until he is straddling Denny. With that move  
Denny moans. With that Alan goes to kiss Denny and starts to get rid of the  
clothes so he can feel all of Denny without anything in the way. Once Denny is  
naked he flips them over so Denny is on top and now is getting Alan clothes off.  
Now they are both naked as they kiss each other they both in unison say, "I love  
you (Alan)(Denny)." Since thy have a long day tomorrow, they climax by rubbing  
each others parts together, and kissing each other anywhere and everywhere. Alan  
comes first and says, "Denny Crane." Denny comes and says, "Alan Crane." After  
that Alan comes down on top of Denny then went to the bathroom for a wash cloth  
they cleaned each other. Then got into each others embrace and Alan said, "I  
love you Denny sleep well." Denny said, "I love you to Alan goodnight." Denny  
and Alan shared a good night kiss they fall asleep satisfied and peaceful.  
Chapter 3: Traveling to Cancun with the Crane's  
Denny was awoken by the sound of the alarm. They set it for 5am, so they can  
double check their suitcases and do a once through before leaving at 6am. Taking  
in consideration their one hour before their flight.  
Alan and Denny left the house at 6am on the dot; they made it to the Logan  
International Airport by 7am. They checked their luggage and went through  
security. Five minutes later they were at their gate waiting to board. Since  
they had first class they got on board at 8:15am they were on the runway taking  
off five minutes later the fasten seatbelt sign went off and Alan look at Denny  
who looked so peaceful. He held Denny's hand and just look out the window. Once  
they landed they got their bags and went to get a taxi. Finally they got to the  
resort, checked in and go to their suit. They put their bag in the bedroom. And  
went out to the balcony, Alan was looking out and Denny put his arms around Alan  
and said, "Is it beautiful?" Alan said, "Yes it is, but you know what the best  
part is?" Denny asked, "What?" Alan said, "Being here with the man I love. Happy  
Honeymoon Denny," Alan turned around and gave Denny a kiss.  
Once they go organized a little they decided to go have lunch at the restaurant  
that is on the resort. After they ate they changed into their trunks and went to  
the beach. That is where they enjoyed the rest of the afternoon. By four pm they  
showered and changed and went to dinner. Once they got back to their room they  
had their nightly tradition went to the balcony and had a cigar and scotch.  
After they went back into their room Denny went and gave Alan a kiss. It started  
off soft but turned into a deeper kiss. Alan moaned and said to Denny, "I love  
you, and I want to have a proper honeymoon night." Denny said to Alan, "I love  
you to, let's make love." Alan answered with a kiss and moved them to the bed.


End file.
